Episode 180
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter= |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Robin - Luffy |rating=12.8 |rank=5 }} "Battle in the Ancient Ruins! God Enel's Desire!!" is the 180th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Enel counter attacks Gan Fall and lands a finishing hit. He then knocks out Nico Robin as she tries to manipulate him. Zoro impresses Enel with his power but is easily beaten, while trying to make him pay for what he did to Robin; but it takes Wiper with a secret weapon to take Enel down. Long Summary Three Skypiean kids are shown playing and come by Conis's house when one of the kids commented on how nice Conis and Pagaya were. The second kid said he heard they were evil because they helped the Blue Sea Dwellers escape and disobeyed God. One of the children commented that his father in the God's army and he had never seen his father before. The others praised him saying his dad is great for serving the God. Conis is on her way to warn the Skypieans of the message she received not wanting the enforcers action to go in vain. Enel laughed after hearing that he would be the one to disappear instead. Gan Fall inquired of his Enforcers and Enel's intention. Enel replied stating "ascention." He then went on to tell Gan Fall that he is leaing Skypiea and intends to return to where God dwells calling the place Fairy Vearth, a limitless amount of land. Enel further told them that everyone has its rightful place. Further stating his intention of killing every Skypiean. Gan Fall became angered and told Enel that "God" is only a title given to the govenor of Skypiea. Enel retorted stating that was so until present and told Gan Fall that he did something unpleasant to Gan Fall's enforcers. Enel explained to Gan Fall why his enforcers perished and Gan Fall flew into rage and attacked Enel. He remembered his distress towards coming to a compromise with the Shandians and how Enel came to take over his office. Enel then attacked Gan Fall using the 20,000,000 Volts: Vari. Enel upon defeating Gan Fall, invited the remaining 5 to join him and embark to Fairy Vearth. Robin then asked if they refused, then what happens. Enel replied saying he decided already. Robin told Enel if he destroys the Island, what he seeks would be destroyed as well. However, Enel told her the Golden Bell is accounted for. By following Robin's deductions, Enel was able to point out that the Golden Belfry is located at the top of the Giant Jack. He then shot a lightening volt to Robin for trying to manipulate him using her information. Zoro, upset, went on to attack Enel and Wiper shot a Burn Bazooka at Enel, which he countered using Kari. He mentioned they were getting fussy just right before they embarked to Fairy Vearth. Zoro, filled with anger asked Enel when he decided to go with and went on to attack him. However, Enel overpowered and defeated Zoro. Wiper used the opportunity and clinged onto Enel. He had Kairoseki bandaged to his left arm and used it to weaken Enel's strength. Enel asked if Wiper wanted Vearth and Wiper responded that what he desired was death; thereby killing Enel and himself. He paid no attention to Enel's reason and went on to attack Enel using Reject. Enel fell to the floor, unconscious. However, is he defeated? Characters in Order of Appearance Attacks ;Enel *20 Million Volt Vari *Kari ;Wiper *Burn Bazooka *Reject Site Navigation 180 180